Bite Me
by depp'sirishgirl
Summary: Ok guys, Truth is, I am in LOVE w/ Barnabas (johnny depp) in the movie, so I am his love interest in this story. Only problem, HE WON'T BITE ME SO WE CAN BOTH BE VAMPIRES! Can I convince him? What else happens to us, causing him to stand his ground?
1. Interspecies Sex

My God, those eyes. Piercing, blood red. His eyes are the only thing that can move my attention when we're like this. My naked body under his. Barnabas's manhood pulsating inside of me, his icy burn radiating from every inch of his immortal skin onto my warm, human flesh. It's intoxicating, the way he licks my neck, and kisses me all the way down my body, even my most intimate parts. I close my eyes, as Barnabas's thrusts get harder, and faster, and moan when he finishes inside of me. Kissing my lips one last time, Barnabas rolls off me and lays my head on his bare chest. His heart doesn't beat, but mine does. I wish it didn't.

When I married Barnabas, I knew exactly what he was. He courted me in a way I knew was completely out of this time. He never asked for me during the daylight hours. He refused to use my family's silverware. The way he spoke, was from a different time altogether. But I didn't care. The first time we kissed, he closed his eyes, but I saw his fangs. When I told him I knew, he dropped to one knee, pulled out a ring, and asked for my hand. I said yes.

"Barnabas?" I say, loving the way he looks at me.

"Yes?" he smiles a big, fang-flashing smile every time I say his name.

"How long do you wish to be with me?"

"Forever, my dear."

"You know that's impossible."

"Oh really," Barnabas laughs and I prepare for his response. "And just why is that?"

"Because you won't turn me."

"Who says, my dear, that your forever and my forever cannot be the same? Suppose, after your death, I won't stand in the sunlight, or thwart myself with a silver knife?"

"No one, love, I just assumed you wanted to spend an eternity with me."

"I do. But I will not see you suffer as I do. I will not condemn you to a sorrowful life in the shadows."

"No life with you could ever equate to my sorrow."

"Perhaps, my dear," Barnabas strokes my hair, "but you were born human."

"So were you."

"I was cursed. You are loved."

I sigh, and get out of bed, pulling on my clothes as I find them, strewn all over the floor as a result of Barnabas's hurry to undress me. His skills in the bedroom are that of a sex god from ancient Greek mythology, but I know he is holding back. He doesn't want to hurt me. I understand, but I long for the love I know he can make to me. I often fear that I am not enough for him, and he will be dissatisfied. In the kitchen, I start eying the contents of our refrigerator, all of which is for me. Being a vampire, my husband's diet differs slightly from mine. Behind me, I feel the cold chill of wind rush against my shoulders, and suddenly I feel Barnabas's hands on my waist.

"I've upset you."

"No, Barnabas, go back to bed."

"Darling, two centuries I've been on this earth, forgive me if I insist I know your disgruntled face."

"Suppose I'd never been born?"

"I'd be lonely, without love, a depressing, dark creature of the night, never revealing myself to anyone except those I use to satisfy my thirst."

"If you love me so much, can't you do one thing for me? Can't you let me be like you, let us live forever."

"My dear, can you not imagine the pain, and agony you would endure, taking another's life."

"But, you do it almost every day."

"Because I am a monster."

"I do not care! I love you! I wish to be like you!"

"Come, precious." Barnabas lifts me into the air and we are thrown against the wall outside our bedroom. Once again, I feel my skirt leaving me, and Barnabas's hands claw at my chest, tearing my shirt from me. Inside our bedroom, the bed is forgotten as my back hits the hard floor, but I do not care. I scratch Barnabas, and we hear the famous rip of his shirt. Kissing him so fiercely, my head held tight against his lips, my hands wander down Barnabas's bare chest to find the buttons of his pants. In nothing but our undergarments, we have flown to the ceiling. Rolling across it to the middle of the room, we fall to the bed, and Barnabas's teeth undo my bra, and he is careful to never touch his fangs to my skin, but always leave my breasts exposed. As he fondles them, I reach down past his waist, and we are kissing again. I pleasure him, and I feel Barnabas's hands squeezing my thighs so tightly I know he is leaving bruises, but I do not care. My panties have been thrown across the floor, and I look down to see Barnabas's black hair. What he's doing feels amazing. As I begin to moan to let him know, he lifts us back to the ceiling, and I look into his eyes. It's an erotic feeling, being pressed against the cold walls of our home while my legs are intertwined around a vampire's waist. We've never made love like this before. Perhaps, finally, he will bite me. Maybe as he is defiling me, he will be overcome with immense pleasure, enough to sink his fangs into my skin, finally. But no, he finishes, and I am too tired to begin another argument.

Perhaps I will ask him again at nightfall.


	2. Just Curse Me Already

When I awake, Barnabas's side of our bed is empty. Our servant, Willie, is passing our open door, and I call to him.

"Yes, Mrs. Collins."

"Please Willie, call me Roslyn."

"Alright, Roslyn then. Have a good day?"

"Wonderful. Where is Barnabas?"

"Mr. Collins is feeding. He asked me to tell you not to worry. He also said he had some business to take care of at the offices. He should be back soon though, he left almost two hours ago."

"Thank you Willie."

"Mam."

I open our window and look towards the ocean. The view from Collinwood never ceases to amaze me. Our large, near two hundred room palace does get quite lonely, with only three of us. I once thought of filling our mansion with children, but I believe that to be impossible. If Barnabas's heart doesn't beat, how could his emissions produce offspring? Before marrying a vampire, I wanted to be a teacher. In Collinsport, all the schools offer a high-quality education. After I met Barnabas, however, I realized I'd never have to work a day in my life. Even without the family fishing business, we'd be flushed with wealth. A breeze wanders in through the window, and I see that Barnabas has returned.

"My darling, you're awake," he take my hands and kisses them.

"Barnabas," I start, "you…me….sex…that was….amazing."

"Did I hurt you, my love?"

"No, but you didn't bite me either." I feel the stinging hot tears fall down my face, and I look down. Barnabas tilts my head back to look at him and kisses the tears away.

"I didn't know you expected…"

"It does not matter," I say as I walk through our bedroom door into the living room. Pulling my feet under me, I wish desperately I had not said anything.

"My sweet Roslyn," he says, and I smile, the way I do every time Barnabas uses my name. "I could never dream of biting you. I would curse you."

"Don't you want me to share in everything that is yours? Don't you want me to be just like you, so we can be equals? I want to be everything and everywhere you are, and if you change me, I could be."

"Maybe, someday."

"Now Barnabas! I cannot see myself growing old while you stay young, and live forever."

"And you're sure that taking another's life, which you will undoubtedly be compelled by this curse to do will not scar your soul forever?"

"Perhaps, but it is worth the price as long as I spend forever with you."

"Then perhaps, my love, I just got an idea for your anniversary present."

I sigh, and go to my office of the third floor of our mansion, to make arrangements for our third vacation since our honeymoon. We'd been to Paris, Hawaii, and Rome. Funnily enough, we'd never been to England, the place where Barnabas was born, more than 200 years ago. Online I buy two tickets for an evening departure, and email my assistant at Collins Canning Company, the family business, letting him know that I will be gone for six months. Markus responds quickly, assuring me that the business will be just find, and he will handle everything while Barnabas and I are gone. Finally, I can relax. I smile as I think to myself, I am going to be a vampire.

I never dreamed we'd be gifted with a new wonder.


	3. New Envoirnment, New Species?

"I want to go to England," I tell Barnabas the next night, the moment he wakes up. "And we're going. I don't know why you never showed me your home, where you come from, and I wish you would. I already bought our tickets. We leave in three days."

"My love, do not think that I kept you from my home due to lack of affection for you. I only avoided Liverpool because of the memories that exist for me there. Being cursed by the evil witch who craved my possession. The loss of my parents."

"Oh, Barnabas, I'm sorry, I'd forgotten, I'm so sorry! I can cancel the trip."

"Nonsense my dear, it our anniversary after all, we should celebrate in a place you think its important for you to be. I love you."

"I love you too."

On the night of our flight, it was funny to see Barnabas on a plane. Looking around wildly when the plane took off, and asking if the flight attendant could open the window. I suppose we could've sailed to England, but it would have been far less entertaining.

When we land in London, I take the driver's seat of our rented car and drove to the palace on the coast I had reserved. The large, 20,000 acre mansion was beautiful, historic, entirely something I knew Barnabas would love. Sure enough, when we walk through the doors, Barnabas immediately starts to run his hands across the craftsmanship of the walls and fireplace.

"This place is lovely, my dear," he tells me.

"I thought you'd approve," I smile and kiss him roughly. "What do you want to do first?"

"Well, as tomorrow is our anniversary, I have something to give you." Barnabas reaches into his suitcase and pulls out a beautiful emerald pendant. "It's real, a family heirloom, and it's also the color of your eyes, my love."

I gasp, and I turn the necklace over in my hands. Sure enough, "Collins" is inscribed on the back. Barnabas fastens it around my neck, and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you," I manage.

"It is nothing, my love. You are a Collins, and you deserve the very best.

Our anniversary was amazing. Without my knowing, Barnabas had scheduled for me to be pampered beyond my wildest dreams. All day I was getting manicures, pedicures, massages facials, and a new gift arrived every hour, flowers, candy, jewelry, even a new car. The sex we had that night, amazing. I truly thought Barnabas would plunge his teeth into my neck, but he didn't.

The next few days went smoothly. We spent our days in the confinement of our palace, and took every night tour, and booked tickets to every midnight performance, keeping Barnabas from the harmful sun. He seemed to be enjoying his self. Patiently, I awaited the moment he would finally change me into the vampire I desired so much to be.

On our twelfth day in England, I became viciously sick. I was throwing up, with a terrible headache, and nothing I ate or did could stop it. Barnabas called a 24-hour doctor o have me looked at.

"Mrs. Collins, Mr. Collins," the doctor beamed at us, "you're having a baby. Congratulations."


	4. Vampire Bump

"That's impossible," I say as I struggle to pick my jaw of the floor. Figuratively. I look over at Barnabas and see him smiling so wide I'm surprised the doctor hadn't seen his fangs as he closed the door behind him.

"Not impossible, my love. Only unheard of."

"I….can't…"

"You can't have children?"

"No-o," I stammer. "I can't bear children, as a vampire."

"You still wish for me to bite you."

"Of course. But I'd be unable to have your child."

"After he or she is born, angel."

"You want our human baby to be raised by two vampires?"

"I suppose not.

I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I look at my stomach. I'd always wanted a child, but I fell in love with Barnabas, and reproduction just didn't seem that important anymore. I knew he couldn't have children, or at least, I thought he couldn't. I was content just to spend the rest of eternity with him. Just the two of us. But now there's be three.

I run my hand across the top of my stomach and absently flip through the program the doctor had handed me, "The Greatest, and Grotesque, of Pregnancy!" trying to shield my face from my husband's. Barnabas has his eyes on me, running his fingers through my hair and trying to see the emotion on my face.

"Love?"

"What?"

"Are you angry with me?"

I looked at Barnabas and the tears gently falling down my cheeks thickened into a constant flow. How could I be so selfish? I was carrying a miniature Barnabas, our DNA intertwined to create new life! I'd finally gotten the child I had always wanted, and here I was worried about becoming a vampire? Why couldn't I look past that and be elated as my husband? I took Barnabas's hand, and smiled.

"No, sweetheart. I'm overjoyed."

"It's been a terribly long day. We should go home."

"Home?"

"Yes. Once we're off that ghastly contraption you call transportation we'll immediately start decoration of the nursery."

"Nursery?"

"Yes. I want it next to our room."

"Barnabas?"

"Yes my love."

"Do you ever think that….well…that this baby might be…a little different?"

"It has crossed my mind."

"Will he or she eat, baby food, or drink blood?"

"Maybe both. I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

"Yes I suppose."

And so construction began. The minute we arrived home Barnabas was off to every 24 hour baby store in a 20,000 mile radius, buying everything he thought we could possibly need for a baby: diapers, a crib, car seat, formula, bottles, toys, onesies, and pacifiers. Barnabas was baby crazy.

When we told Willie the news, he'd simply rolled his eyes, lifted his shoulders and said, "Yay. A baby. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Collins."

The next few weeks were calming. Barnabas always made sure I had my feet up, even though it was early in my pregnancy. I was reading tons of new baby books, bought by Barnabas, and spent a fair bit of my time eating, healthy foods, of course. Barnabas even hired a doctor to be on call, all hours of the night, to come examine me any time.

When I was five months into my pregnancy, Barnabas laid his hand on my stomach and sighed.

"You never believed you would be a father, did you?"

"Not since I was cursed."

Our sex from the moment we found out I was pregnant was still wonderful, but Barnabas was very cautious. Even so, afterwards I fell asleep peacefully and happy in my vampire's arms.


	5. One Sex Closer

That was the coldest night I've spent since being married to Barnabas Collins. While I thought he would disregard my request and still bestow love upon me, he did not. I knew he was in bed with me, but our flesh did not touch. He kissed me goodnight on my forehead, and slept through the next day. When he awoke, he left me in bed alone. I found him in the kitchen, cooking.

"Barnabas," I say, and run my hand down his bare chest. "You've stopped loving my body?"

"Never," he replies, and removes my hand. "I was under the impression you no longer desired my touch."

"Nonsense. I was angry. Please, forgive me, love."

"Alright. There's something I want to give you."

"What is it, my dear?"

I quickly find out exactly what. I'm lifted into the air and on top of Barnabas, my back against the ceiling. His hands are grasping my thighs so tightly I know he's creating bruises, but as his lips find my neck and he caresses it with his tongue, I no longer feel any pain. Another of his shirts rip and we fall to the kitchen floor, breaking bowls from the strainer. Hearing the glass shatter I dig my nails deeper into my husband's skin, and he reacts by tearing off my skirt with his hands at lightning speed. In only our underwear, Barnabas and I roll across all four walls of the living room, Barnabas moving us to our bedroom quickly. The lights expire as we break the lamp. I feel Barnabas's hands running through my hair, pulling it, kissing me fiercely, and massaging me all down my body, lingering at my most intimate places. Suddenly, my lingerie disappears and so do his boxers. My nails run all the way down Barnabas's back until I am on top of him, and I make my way down his body kissing, until giving him immense pleasure below the belt, watching him rip pillows and moan loudly. When he can no longer stand it, he throws me off, and I crash to the floor, where Barnabas joins me, entering me harder than ever before. I gasp in both pleasure and pain, I know he has gone farther into my body. He screams just as I do, and I know this is it, he's going to bite me. His face gets closer, and closer to my neck and then, -no, just a kiss, and a pillow is bitten to shreds of fabric and feathers. Barnabas finishes inside me, and I am completely worn out. I feel him tuck me into what's left of the covers, and I instantly fall asleep.

The next night, I wake up to find Barnabas rubbing my back and singing to me.

"Thank you." I tell him sleepily.

"That, was as rough as it gets, my dear."

"I can feel the bruises and cuts all over me, no! No, I loved every second of it," I assured Barnabas as his face revealed slight regret. "It was the most amazing night."

"I almost bit you."

"Can we make love just like that from now on?"


End file.
